


Fault

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Coda, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x22 Coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

Dean sits there, stunned. He stares at Chuck’s body - God’s body - lying limp on the cold, hard ground. What were they supposed to do now?

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sam move and suddenly he’s snapped out of his daze. Cas. 

Dean’s up in an instant, running over to Cas. He’s down on his knees beside the limp body, hands flying up to cradle his face in an instant. “Cas? Cas, c’mon buddy wake up.” No response. “Cas!” Dean yells, shaking the angel. No response.

“You stubborn son of a bitch. First your making deals with the devil, then refusing to expel him from your stupid meat suit and now your not gonna wake up for me.” No response.

Dean’s hands start to grip Cas’ face harder. He feels an overwhelming force of emotions rising in his chest. Dean bites his lip in an attempt to hold it down. This can’t be happening. Cas isn’t dead. Cas is always okay. He’s always okay. Dean knows he lying to himself. Since when was the last time Cas was okay? This is all his fault, especially with treating Cas the way he did. Throwing him around like a used toy. But still…he can’t be gone.

“I know you’re in there Cas.” he says, stroking a few stray hairs away from his face. “Just wake up, buddy.” Dean can feel tears brimming. “Come back to me.” he whispers, leaning forward so their foreheads are touching. “You always do.” Dean’s eyes slip shut and when he speaks again his voice breaks. “Cas, please.”

“Dean?” Dean’s eyes fly open and he leans back to see two big, blue eyes staring right back at him. He’s alive. Cas is alive.

“What’s happening? Did we defeat her?” he asks. Dean opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Cas’ eyes shift until they land on Chuck’s body, Sam sitting beside it. 

“Oh.” Cas whispers.

“Look Cas - ”

“I failed. All of this for nothing. I failed you like I fail you over and over. I can’t do anything right.” Cas’ shakes his head slightly, looking away from Dean.

“What are you talking about, Cas? None of this was on you.” he says, his hands still cradling Cas’ face. The angel looks back up to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re wrong. It was my decision to allow Lucifer to possess me.” Cas replies, his eyes fluttering down to the floor.

“No. No, it wasn’t Cas. That was my fault. I made you feel like this. Like you didn’t matter. And I didn’t realise how much you meant until you were gone.” Cas doesn’t move his gaze.

“I’ve been gone before.” he says. Dean sighs. 

“I know, Cas. And I took you for granted. I always thought you would come back to me. You always do. But this time…this time I wasn’t so sure. And that’s on me. That’s my fault, not yours.” Cas’ eyes finally flicker up to catch his gaze but it still doesn’t seem like he’s convinced.

“I promise, Cas, I’ll do anything to make this up to you. Anything to show you how much I need you.” Dean can see the tears that have slowly started to descend down Cas’ cheeks. 

Before he can stop himself he leans forward and kisses away the tears on both sides of Cas’ face. Dean can feel Cas stiffen under his hands but slowly he melts, leaning ever so slightly into Dean.

All of a sudden, their noses are brushing and Cas’ lips are right there in front of him. Dean flicks his eyes over to see Cas’ are shut and his breathing is slightly louder. Dean’s fingers start to slowly brush over Cas’ sharp cheekbones and before he knows it he’s leaning in and their lips are meeting.

It’s the lightest and softest kiss Dean has ever had in his life. Cas’ lips tremble slightly as Dean’s brush against them and then Cas is collapsing, his head falling to land between the juncture of Dean’s neck and shoulder.

The angel’s shoulders shake as Dean wraps his arms around him, but Cas doesn’t cry. Because he’s too tired. So he just continues to tremble and shake on the cold, hard ground.

Dean looks over to see Sam, kneeling beside Chuck’s body. He nods and Dean thinks that for a moment everything is alright.

Lucifer is expelled or dead, Dean’s not really sure. God is dying. Amara is more powerful than ever and the end is nigh. Things couldn’t be much worse.

But Cas is alive and what’s more is that he’s in Dean’s arms. So despite everything he can’t help but look down at the unruly, dark hair and think that just for now, faults aside, they’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
